An Unexpected Surprise
by besonicillbetails
Summary: This is just a really smutty Kellic one-shot that I wrote a while ago and decided to post. Enjoy )


Vic sat on his bunk and hummed to the music that was playing from his phone. He had been at this for hours and nothing seemed to be coming from it. Sighing in defeat, he tossed his notebook to the side and leaned back onto his bed. Today was one of the rare days that they had off during the tour and the guys had gone out for the day. Vic wasn't really up for a day in town so he stayed on the bus and tried to write, which had ended miserably. He figured that his friends had invited the SWS guys to join them in town so Vic was on his own all day.

He reached for his phone and turned on one of his favorite songs, James Dean and Audrey Hepburn acoustic version. He had to admit that Kellin had one of the most amazing voices that he had ever heard. Throughout the tour, Vic was constantly being reminded of the fact that he had a thing for his best friend. He was not sure when it had all started, but it was growing harder to deal with as time went by.

He relaxed into his pillows and sang along quietly with the song. He closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the music. Usually Vic was able to keep his desires under control, but seeing as he had the bus to himself today, he let his mind drift off into one of his many fantasies about Kellin. He reached down and undid the button and zipper of his jeans, reaching a hand inside his boxers, palming his growing erection. It had been a while since the last time he had gotten off, and this was long overdue.

The song had switched from James Dean to the cover that SWS had done of Iris and Vic began pumping himself in time with the song. His mind focused on how Kellin looked when he had recorded this song. The way his lips moved and the intensity of which he sang excited him even more. Vic had been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't realized that someone had come onto the bus. Footsteps came in his direction, but he was oblivious to them as his climax approached. He was brought back to reality but someone yanking open the curtain on his bunk.

"Hey Vic, you wanna…" Vic's heart almost stopped. Kellin was looking down at him, eyes wide in shock, a red blush crossing his cheeks. Then his expression changed as Kellin realized what song was on. A smile crossed his face and Vic blushed furiously.

"Kellin, I can explain." Vic began. Kellin just looked over him, pausing for a moment on Vic's swollen member. Before Vic had time to say anything else, Kellin leaned forward and captured his lips in a fierce kiss. Vic, caught off guard, took a moment to respond, but soon returned the kiss with as much effort as Kellin. When they had to part to breathe, Kellin reached a hand down and ran it over Vic's member. Vic moaned at the contact.

"This is a pleasant surprise." Kellin moved onto the bunk and straddled Vic's hips. He leaned forward, capturing Vic in another kiss. He licked Vic's bottom lip and he opened them allowing Kellin to slide his tongue in. They battled for dominance a little, before Kellin gave in and let Vic control the kiss.

"I've wanted to do this for so long." Vic muttered against Kellin's lips.

"Me too." Kellin reached his hand under Vic's shirt and pulled it from his body and then removed his own. Vic let his eyes roam over Kellin's body. No matter how many times he had seen it, the sight still gave him goose bumps. Kellin smirked at the expression on Vic's face before Vic realized he was staring.

"You're beautiful, you know that right?" Vic placed his hands on Kellin's waist, moving slowly to the front of his jeans. He noticed the bulge that was barely visible in Kellin's skin tight jeans.

"So are you." Kellin leaned forward and kissed Vic passionately. He moved his hands down to help Vic undo the button and zip of his jeans. Vis slowly moved them over his hips, grabbing Kellin's butt in the process, causing him to gasp lightly and roll his hips down. The friction caused Vic to let out a dirty moan in response. The fact that this was even happening had Vic getting more and more excited.

He helped Kellin shimmy out of his jeans, tossing them onto the ground. Kellin released his lips and began leaving purple brusies down his neck that he would surely have to explain later. It excited Kellin to be able to mark Vic, claiming him as his own. Vic let out a groan and rolled his hips into Kellin's, begging for that friction. Kellin reached down and slid Vic's pants and boxers down, Vic lifting his hips so that he could get them down. Kellin's hand came back up, grazing over his member in the process.

"Kellin, touch me." Vic begged.

"With pleasure." Kellin replied as he slipped down Vic's body. He winked seductively at him before wrapping his lips around Vic whose breath hitched in his throat. He let out a porn star moan as Kellin bobbed his head up and down in a torturously slow manner. Kellin came back up and swirled his tongue around the head, dipping it into the slit before releasing him with an obscene pop. He crawled back up Vic's body and crashed their lips together.

"I need you." Vic begged as he released Kellin's lips. Kellin chuckled a little and leaned over, pulling a small bottle from the pocket of his pants. Vic's eyes widened as he registered what was in his hands. "You were planning this?"

"I have been." Kellin laughed, leaning forward to peck him as he popped the cap open. "I just didn't think it would happen so soon." He poured a generous amount onto his fingers and rubbed it around a little.

"Sneaky."

"I like to think of it as being opportunistic." Kellin lined a finger up at Vic's entrance. "Breathe." He stated simply as he slowly slid in his finger. Vic squirmed against the intrusion, taking deep breaths as instructed. Kellin soon added a second finger and began to scissor them, stretching Vic. He leaned forward and pressed kisses to his neck, trying to get Vic to concentrate on anything but the discomfort. He angled his fingers a little differently and Vic's hips bucked.

"Ah!" He yelped. "Oh my god Kellin, right there." Kellin pressed into him again and Vic moaned loudly. Kellin pulled his fingers away, stroking himself to coat his length. Vic stared up at him with big brown eyes as he lined himself up and began pushing in. Vic squeezed his eyes shut and tears began to spill from the corners of his eyes. Kellin leaned forward and kissed them away, stilling his movements so Vic could adjust.

"Okay, y-you can move." Vic gasped and Kellin pulled out and pushed back in gently so that he didn't hurt him. They worked up a nice pace and Kellin soon found Vic's spot again causing him to yell out.

"God you're so tight." Kellin whispered huskily into Vic's ear. Vic let out another moan as Kellin pounded into his prostate over and over again.

"Harder." He yelped. Kellin obliged and began to pump into him faster and with more force. Vic had become a moaning mess beneath him, and he went to reach for his length, but Kellin had other ideas. Carefully, he flipped them over so that Vic was riding on top of him. Vic gasped and arched his back as Kellin was forced deeper into him. His body shuddered a little as a new wave of pleasure ripped through his body.

Kellin reached up and gripped Vic's hips, helping him move against his body. Vic placed his hands on Kellin's chest to support himself as he moved. He threw his head back and moaned again. The sight caused Kellin to groan deeply and he reached up and pulled Vic down so that he could kiss him. Vic took the opportunity to roll his hips against Kellin's creating a new friction that drove both of them crazy.

"I'm close." He whispered into Kellin's lips.

"Me too." Kellin replied. He reached down and gripped Vic's member, pumping in time with his thrusts. He brushed his thumb against his slit and Vic arched his back, moaning and coming onto Kellin's hand and chest. The tightening of Vic around him sent Kellin over the edge and he moaned out his name as he spilled inside of him. Vic collapsed against Kellin's chest, breathing deeply. Kellin reached up, brushing Vic's hair off of his forehead and pressing a kiss to it.

"That was… amazing." Vic said in between breaths. Kellin chuckled.

"But long overdue." Vic nodded in agreement as Kellin rolled over, slipping out of him. "Come on, let's get cleaned up." He helped Vic up and walked him to the shower in the back of the bus.

Once both boys were cleaned up and dressed, they made their way to the front of the bus. They walked out of the door and were met by seven annoyed faces. Both of their bands were standing there with their arms crossed, waiting. Vic and Kellin exchanged looks before both blushed furiously.

"Next time can you two take your shenanigans somewhere where we can't hear you?" Mike asked as he moved past them and into the bus.

"Yeah guys, I'm pretty sure all of Warped heard that." Tony laughed. Vic and Kellin just nodded and blushed still. Everyone else broke into a fit of laughter as they headed onto the bus leaving the two front men outside.

"So… next time?" Vic asked.

"We'll use my bus." Kellin winked as he kissed Vic's cheek. Vic just chuckled and pulled Kellin into a proper kiss.

"We're guna get into trouble again."

"And that my dear is why it'll be that much more fun." Kellin chuckled as he pulled Vic into the bus to join the guys. Vic didn't know it, but Kellin had plenty more in store for him. Oh this summer would be fun.


End file.
